


Escape

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora (Eng) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Their journey was never an idyllic trip, and it definitely started in a wrong way. Kidnapping, clashing personalities and different goals - how can any bond be formed in such conditions? What does make an attachment possible?





	1. Chapter 1

Law ran away right the first evening ashore.

Corazon had left only for a moment - to get them something to eat and be back in just half an hour - but Law didn't need longer than that. The second Doflamingo's clumsy brother disappeared behind the corner, Law dashed to where they'd arrived from: to the shore where stupid Corazon had moored the boat. He planned to return to the Donquixote Family as soon as possible. To anger Doflamingo had never been a good idea, especially when there was a chance to find a Devil Fruit able to cure his illness. Actually, Law had little hope for that, but his rational part kept telling him it would be silly to give up having not tried anything first. He didn't intend to die sooner than one year from now, and everything could still happen until then.

Corazon claimed they would find the cure for his disease, but conventional medicine was still powerless before that poison that consumed Law's body. In that last two years, Law hadn't neglected his medical studies - although the only cause for that was just his own interest and, perhaps, some habit, for he no longer planned to treat anyone - and was perfectly aware that Amber Lead Syndrome remained to be a terminal condition. Then again, Corazon was guided by some foolish optimism that wasn't based on any reliable knowledge... Did he really think that Law would come with him, like a good kid, and willingly expose himself to what had welcomed them in that hospital? Actually, the doctors' and nurses' reaction, even if horrible, had been perfectly understandable... and Law was above caring about the opinion of some stupid people who meant to him less than an air. It was Corazon's idiocy that annoyed him, even now that he was running to the shore, getting away from his kidnapper. No, Law wasn't going to spend any longer with him...!

For that two years, he'd managed to somehow tolerate Corazon, but now he remembered that fierce hatred that Doflamingo's brother had aroused in him right from the very start. Recently, he hadn't felt it at all; he'd learned to stomach him like... like an unnerving part of the decor or the scenery that he could nothing about. He'd even learned to laugh at the man's clumsiness, emphasized by Baby 5 and Buffalo's pranks. However, now that he'd got to know the truth about him... when Corazon, without asking his opinion, had simply kidnapped him with some preposterous goal in mind... Now Law felt that fury again - that anger that once had given him strength to pierce the bastard with a sword and wait for his death. That regret that such stupid people could live while many deserving life had died.

He wanted to return to Doflamingo and continue his existence filled with destroying and killing. The world had turned its back on him, so he wasn't going to bother himself with the world, either. The only sensible attitude was to answer the evil with the evil. Doflamingo had made it possible, and Law had no desire to give that opportunity up. He would go back, maybe even apologise... (Apologise for Corazon?! Everything inside him boiled at that thought...!) Or maybe he should tell Doflamingo the truth about his brother, which he foolishly hadn't done before...? There was still a good chance that Doflamingo would get rid of that moron with his own hands... and Law's biggest problem would cease to exist.

He could see the shore already. There was still one hour until the sunset. The weather was fine, and the wind was strong enough so that he managed to quickly depart from the island. Even if Corazon wanted to go after him, he wouldn't be able to swim; he would have to find a new boat first, and it should be pretty enough for Law. When darkness fell, no-one would find him. There was only a few hundred meters left - and he would be free.

The next moment he saw the shadow looming over him. Instinctively, he turned around but didn't manage to escape the long arms reaching for him. He let a cry of frustration when two strong hands clutched at his shoulders. He hadn't even heard his steps...!

"Law, I won't let you go back to Doffy...!"

He tried to wrench himself free but had no chance to win against an adult man, and such a giant, on top of it. "Let me go...!" he yelled, struggling. "I'll go back... I swear I'll go back...!"

"Law, you can't g-"

Corazon didn't finish the sentence, for that very second he tripped on the even road (maybe Law's scrambling had contributed to it, too) and fell flat on the ground. Law didn't lose time only wrenched himself from his weakening grasp, but one long arm still managed to seize his ankle. Furious kicking didn't help; the strong fingers kept him tight. Corazon rose as if nothing had happened, grabbed him by the collar and lifted in the air like a puppy...! Law didn't stop attempting to free himself, but his efforts were doomed to fail. In this state, nor his hands nor legs could reach the big man.

"Law, I know you're disappointed after what happened today," Corazon said, caring little about the cut on his eyebrow and swollen nose, both dripping blood. "I'm furious myself," he added with an eerie smile.

Law stopped to struggle and instead stared at Corazon in disbelief. That retard really thought something like that...?!

"I'm not disappointed," he drawled, trying to convince himself. "I didn't expect anything else," he added, believing it whole-heartedly.

Corazon nodded. "Don't let it bother you," he said as if he hadn't heard what Law had just said. "We'll try in the next city."

"I don't want...!"

"Everything will be fine," Corazon replied, putting him down on the ground, although he still kept him by the collar. "There's no use to give up after just one fail. Actually, it's a good recipe for life itself."

Law let out a hissing sound. He was getting even angrier, although he'd thought it to be impossible. Finally, Corazon released him and wiped his own face with a sleeve. For a moment, he stared at the blood at the white fabric and then, without warning, he grinned at Law.

"Nothing to worry about. It'll heal itself," he informed happily.

Law averted his eyes, suppressing a sigh of frustration. Corazon was not only an idiot; he was a total nut, too. Unfortunately for Law's, that nut had strength of several men and legs longer than Law was tall. In this situation, a successful escape was out of question.

"Let's go," Corazon said with a gentle suggestion.

Law was still staring to the side, arms folded on his chest. In the end, he cast his enforced carer an angry look and started to walk towards their temporary lodgings.

He would try next time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next occasion occurred the very same night.

Law couldn't sleep. The island that had so mild climate by day, appeared to be very cold by nights. Stupid Corazon didn't even thought that someone could freeze in that temperature - he probably didn't feel cold in that damn feather cloak of his - but, actually, Law found that convenient. Cold helped him stay awake and sharp. Not that he showed he wasn't sleeping; he was simply lying on the sunken bed and breathing slowly in order to mislead that big fool. He was sure that if he waited until Corazon fell asleep, he would be able to leave here unnoticed.

In the Family, they said that Corazon was an absent-minded idiot - and even though not every belief they'd had about Donquixote Rosinante, appeared to be true, his distractedness was still a fact. Then again, Law, who had once - not so long ago, yet it seemed like ages - faced the situation when being noticed had meant an instant death, had learned to move noiselessly and hide himself from others. In order to catch him, Corazon's instincts needed to be as sharp as those of an owl, and they certainly weren't. Even if he'd taken the place by the doorway - he was sitting on the floor next to the exit, leaning against the wall - Law had no doubt that sooner or later that excuse for a human would be deeply asleep.

He didn't know how much time had already passed; Corazon hadn't made a single sound. To tell the truth, Doflamingo's brother - just like Law himself - hadn't moved at all since they'd gone to sleep. The cigarette he'd had then was his last; Law could no longer smell any smoke. Could it be he'd fallen asleep right away? Knowing him, it was. Law was aware that people who had trouble concentrating could doze off immediately, just having closed their eyes. Maybe Corazon had been asleep for a longer while? Law strained his ears but couldn't hear even the man's breathing. Without a sound, he sat up on the bed and turned towards his kidnapper, but the room was pitch dark.

Then, what if... What if Corazon was using the ability of his Devil Fruit? Law tried to remember what he'd heard a few days ago when Corazon had spoken to him for the first time. Now, how it went...? Nagi Nagi no Mi that had power to cancel all sounds. Maybe he was using it now...? If he did, it didn't bode well for Law. Still, Corazon hadn't reacted in any way when Law had got up. Sure, it was possible he couldn't see him, but Law was suddenly absurdly certain that his heart-beat was laud and clear in the darkness. He told himself to remain calm; something like that wasn't possible. After another few moments, he came to the conclusion he would gather nothing if he didn't try. There was a chance that Corazon was deep in the sleep of the just (the just? him?!), just like Law had assumed. And in the worst possible scenario, Law would be caught, and that was all. Since Corazon had kidnapped him to find a cure to his illness, he wouldn't do anything to him... At the very most, he would tie Law for night from now on. Hmm...

He spent the next few minutes weighing all cons and pros - not so many of them - in the dead silence until he finally, slowly, carefully put his feet on the floor, trying to ignore the cold draught. Actually, he was pretty chilled already. There was still no reaction; the silence was almost ringing against his eardrums. Law strained his eyes. He had a perfect spatial cognition and remembered the layout of the room like he'd seen it by light, especially the exact position of the door. The house had been abandoned, but some furniture was still left here. The space between the bed and the door was empty, and Law was fortunate that the door wasn't creaking; there was even no knob. The greatest challenge would be to move past Corazon and not trip over his long legs... The best way was to walk around him, but carefully enough not to bump in the table and chairs that were standing in that part of the room.

Law kept moving forward, step by step, making no sound. He knew that one careless move could thwart his plans, so making haste was not an option - even if something in him desired to dash towards the door, rush outside and run like hell. He forced himself to remain calm, realising - despite his pounding heart - that he felt some irrational pleasure in that challenge. If he managed to deceive Corazon... Then, however, he asked himself if there was really any merit in deceiving such a fool, and his satisfaction quickly vanished. Well, he shouldn't be bothered by such needless rubbish anyway.

So far so good. He safely walked sleeping Corazon around, and his moronic carer still wouldn't move. Law stretched his hands - they were barely trembling - and touched the wooden door. Foolish Corazon probably hadn't even thought that Law might try to escape - maybe he'd assumed that he would sleep nicely until the morning? He really treated him like a kid...! Still, he had to contain his anger. One moment more, and he would be free from that big idiot, who thought he could do as he pleased. Law tightened his muscles and lightly pushed the door, begging inwardly that it didn't creak...

He was perfectly sure he hadn't made a sound - he hadn't heard any! - yet the next moment he was kept in the grip. Corazon was holding him like a vice. Law cursed, trying to free himself, but to no avail...

"Let me go!" he called, amazed by his own voice after those minutes, quarters and hours of silence. "Let me go!"

"The bathroom is there," Corazon said. "No need to get out."

Law groaned angrily. Once again, he was under the impression that he and Corazon were on the different wavelengths. But what else was to be expected since Doflamingo's brother was a complete nut...?! He jerked his elbows to wrench himself free, but it was a futile attempt.

"Are you going to hold me like that?" he asked in a cold voice, and one he started, it was hard to stop. "Were you asleep? Or were you not? Did you wait for me to try and escape? Or maybe-" He realised he sounded like an idiot himself, and he felt even worse.

"I was asleep," replied Corazon. "But I have a light sleep."

Law cursed inwardly. It seemed that the option called 'escape by night' was doomed to failure. Well, at least he'd tried and found out.

Corazon was still holding him, and Law thought that, had someone seen them, it would look like a great show. "In that case, I won't try to escape by night," he drawled, although he'd rather not, but even less he felt like continuing with that farce. "Is it enough? Could you release me now?" he hissed, feeling at the same time that negotiating with a madman was a hopeless task.

And he was probably right, for the next moment Corazon - a complete psycho - pulled him close to himself. Law didn't even manage to react when the soft feathers wrapped around him, and the heat wave coming from the big body touched his cold skin.

"You're freezing," Corazon said, and there was an idiotic concern in his voice. "Sorry, I was thoughtless..."

Law clenched his teeth, trying to get himself together and failing miserably. For a moment, he couldn't think of any retort... no, he couldn't even gather his wits in that chaotic emotion that filled him. In the end, he said nothing at all, for it seemed to him anything he might say would be particularly stupid. Apparently, Corazon's stupidity had infected him... and it was only that thought that put him straight.

"I promise I won't try to escape," he choked in a more begging tone than he'd intended. "But let me go back to the bed..."

"Fine."

Corazon finally let go of him and rose... hitting his head on the shelf placed under the ceiling; something fell down - judging from the sound, it was a pot of kind or another - and broke on the floor. Corazon didn't let out as much as a moan. Law returned onto the bed and curled up on the mattress, caring little about the straw sticking out and determined to fall asleep as soon as possible. In the morning, he would try to run away again.

He hadn't managed to think any more when the feather cloak fell on him, isolating him from the pervasive coldness. He heard Corazon sit down on the floor and rest his back against the bed. Now that he no longer needed to escape, the sleep came very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

The third attempt he made a few days later, wasn't really planned.

After in the second hospital Law once again faced that complete rejection, emphasised by the staff's crazy panic, there was no other option than running away. It didn't help at all that he'd prepared himself for exactly such reactions; the doctor's curses and the nurses' screaming, coming at him, touched him after all. He jumped to his feet and ran away, along the corridors, outside, leaving the hospital - moving away, far from here, to never go back, to never stop. To hear nothing. To think nothing. To feel nothing.

He hated Corazon for having made him experience these feelings. He wanted to feel only anger and fury. And now he was feeling them, too, but even stronger were loneliness, shame, and the realisation he was the most worthless man in the world. No, that he wasn't even a human. It was as degrading as were these tears, flowing from his eyes, unwanted, no matter how much he tried to stop them. He couldn't do anything about it. The pain was too strong.

Those few years ago, after Flevance, he'd promised himself to never let anything hurt him again. He'd decided to be strong and tough. To never cry again. To never feel happy again, too, for such emotions made a person weak. Joy and sorrow were pointless; he needed only hate. And now, by cursed Corazon's doing, that strength he'd been cultivated for the last two years, had smashed to smithereens, reducing Law to a weeping kid who had been left alone and who wanted someone to help. It was so derogatory... and so overwhelming. He wanted to flee from those feelings, wanted to be again what he'd been when he'd first appeared before Doflamingo.

He ran and ran, never slowing down - meadows, fields, roads and streams flew under his feet - until he had no breath left. He fell onto the green moss in the forest shadow, gasping for air and trying to stop his tears. The world kept moving on, without being concerned about one distressed kid, like it used to. No-one cared... and that realisation made his chest hurt terribly. The birds were singing, the leaves were rustling, even the moo of a cow could be heard - nothing indicated that anyone, _anyone_ , paid attention.

Not even Corazon had stopped him.

Law clenched his fists. Corazon, who could catch up to him at the distance of ten metres and who Law simply couldn't escape from - where was he now? Had he dispensed with him? Had he forgotten him? Had he decided to let Law go? Or maybe it had finally got to his empty head that no hospital could help Law, no matter how many of them they might visit? That it was all in vain? Strangely enough, that thought didn't make Law feel any better; quite the contrary, it depressed him even more...

His breath finally became even, and his heart ceased pounding heavily in his chest. He was still lying on the soft, scented moss with his eyes closed, ordering himself to become calm, getting his strength back and making plans. Then, Corazon was letting him go? Good. Very good. Law was fed up with that moron who thought he could change Law's life as he pleased. Law would return to Doflamingo, just like he'd planned all along. He would return to his reality, defined by cold precision and killing. If he was lucky, he would never see Corazon again...

Unpleasant smell of cigarette made him open his eyes immediately.

Corazon was sitting on a rock a few meters away. Once again, Law hadn't heard him coming, sitting down, lighting his cigarette, nothing. Maybe the man had used Nagi Nagi no Mi... but it didn't really matter, for when Law sat up and stared at the tall figure, he felt anger surging inside him. It was emotion well known and heartily welcomed, but this time focused at himself, for Law realised that upon seeing Corazon, instead of annoyed, he felt... _relieved._

He clenched his teeth so hard that his jaws ached, then turned away and pulled up his knees. Suddenly, he felt like screaming and cursing - he, ever rational and calm Trafalgar D. Water Law. That was what that screwed up freak made him feel...! If only he didn't exist... But such thinking was utterly futile; Law had had his lesson two years ago and knew he didn't have power to erase Donquixote Rosinante from this world.

"How did you find me?" he demanded, still looking away. Stinking smoke told him Corazon was still here.

"I didn't. I just followed you."

Law clenched his teeth even more and wrapped both arms around his knees. "I thought you let me go," he said aggressively, but something in his voice quivered.

"I won't let you go back to Doffy."

Now Law did turn in his direction; or, rather, his head turned automatically to glare at Corazon. "Why are you doing this?!" he spewed, and then his words simply flew out, nearly without him notice, "Why?! You know well that all this trip is one big madness and we can't succeed. Why did you stick to me? It's because of my name, right? You got some delusions in your head and you believe in. You fancy you know something about me, something I don't know myself, and you want to take advantage of it, yes? You want to use me in order to beat Doflamingo, don't you? Say you don't, if you can...! Well? Say it! But you know what? I don't give a damn! I don't give a damn at all!"

He stamped the soft ground and only now realised he'd jumped to his feet at some point. He felt fury would blow him any moment... and, to tell the truth, it was much better feeling that than dejection that had been crushing him just a while ago. Not much - for he was acting like a total kid now - but still better. At least, he'd forgot all about crying.

Corazon, however, seemed to care little about his agitation - he didn't even answer his accusations - only smoked his cigarette to the end. Law sat down again and folded his arms, staring at him with hostility. Torn sleeve and wet trouser leg showed that the road the giant man had walked - even following in Law's footsteps - was much more thorny and bumpy than his own. Blisters on his hands indicated that Doflamingo's brother had come into contact with a cluster of nettles, too, and small twigs in his hair only added to that picture of misery. And yet, despite it, Corazon was sitting there absolutely unmoved, as if he'd just enjoyed a nice walk in the forest.

He lit another cigarette... and a bush nearby, too. Law suppressed a sigh and only watched that hopeless case that had decided to accompany him, try to put out the fire with his cloak. For some reason, his fury grew weaker.

It didn't, however, stop him from saying with a mockery when Corazon sat down again, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No. I forgot your question."

It wasn't a reply Law had expected, and his face must have looked quite comical for a moment, before he realised it and his expression turned gloom again. Still, he didn't feel like asking that again... spewing those accusations... that he didn't really want to believe.

"I asked who are you," he said instead, almost unconsciously.

Corazon shook his head. "You know who I am. Your companion in this journey to your new life," he replied, and it would sound quite poetic if it weren't completely stupid at the same time.

Law snorted.

"Don't give up, Law," Corazon went on. "Life is never about pleasant things only, you know it well. Actually, sometimes it's only about bad things, but it's still worth living, for happiness can come to you the very next day. You must have hope and believe that better time will come. I _will_ find cure for your illness. I _will_ save you," he said with emphasis and, for a moment, he sounded like someone perfectly normal, even though what he said was only nonsense.

Was Donquixote Rosinante really someone who believed such things?

Law didn't believe and didn't have hope... but for some reason Corazon's faith and hope didn't hurt him now. Still, the thought he would need to...

"I don't want to go to the hospital," he said under his breath, although he hadn't planned it, not in such a painful voice anyway.

"Don't give up," Corazon repeated. "Don't give up as long as you live. You want to live, don't you...?"

Law didn't answer. He was scared of the answer. He fixed his eyes on the ground, frantically trying to focus on something else, for he didn't like the direction this conversation had taken. In made him feel those unpleasant emotions from a while ago, and he wanted to run away from them more than anything.

"Did you burn that hospital as well?" he asked. In his mind, he could see the flames engulfing the doctor's office. He realised that vision improved his mood, even though he knew the truth.

"They have the sprinklers."

Law nodded and then gulped. "I hope that... the next hospital will have them, too," he said, wiping his eyes, although he still didn't dare to look at Corazon.

"We'll see tomorrow," he heard the calm and serene voice.

He would never admit it, but he was grateful for that answer.


	4. Chapter 4

However, when they landed on another island the next day, Law felt terrible. The fact that he and Corazon had had the first civil conversation upset him to no end, and above all he felt embarrassed upon remembering how much he'd bared his soul to that big moron. He was such an idiot...

Had he really believed that sweet talk Corazon had offered him? More than anyone, Law knew there wasn't such a thing like unselfish desire to help. Everybody took care of their own business and looked after their own benefit. Corazon hadn't even denied that the reason behind his actions was Law's real name. And Law, like a total fool, had been taken by the man's supposed compassion… that he'd actually imagined himself. Could he be even more naive? It was so completely, so utterly unlike him that he felt awfully mortified.

Thus he was mad at himself - but, of course, at Corazon, too, for having tricking him so skilfully. Actually, Law probably needed to revise his opinion of the man. Apparently, Donquixote Rosinante wasn't such a twit everyone thought him to be; quite the contrary, he was probably smarter and more cunning than anyone could imagine. He was _Doflamingo's_ brother, after all, and Doflamingo was as morally corrupt as possible. Deceive, lie and manipulation must have been as natural to Corazon as breathing itself. That he played a saint only made that fallacious image perfect.

Law should be soft in the head in order to want to associate with someone of his kind. Out of them two, he preferred Doflamingo, who'd never hidden who he was. Thus it would be the definite end of his and Corazon short - too long anyway - trip. Law would return to his brother and reveal the whole truth... and once Doflamingo would have dealt with Corazon, not even feathers would be left of him.

He drove away the unneeded thought that since that very first night Corazon would always wrap him in that damn feather cloak for sleep.

And so, when they stopped by the gate of the next hospital, Law, who hadn't said a word for the whole day, forced himself to look at his enforced carer and made an attempt to, at least slightly, relax that gloomy expression he'd been wearing since morning; Corazon probably had understood it as Law's dejection before the another meeting with a doctor.

"Don't come with me, wait here," he said, trying to not sound demanding. "It will be easier for me... And, yeah, there's no need to destroy another hospital," saying it, he mustered something akin to a smile. Even if it seemed unnatural, it was understandable in this situation. Corazon couldn't expect a terminally ill kid to smile happily, right?

The giant man regarded him with a look Law couldn't interpret, which only added to his nervousness. Well, he just had to believe Corazon would let him go alone, or the whole plan would be thwarted right away. Yet, he was certain that no matter how clever Corazon was under the coat of his apparent imbecility, Trafalgar Law could still outsmart him. Nevertheless, his heart was beating fast as he awaited the answer and time dragged on.

Finally, Corazon nodded, and Law suppressed a sigh of relief. "In that case, I'll stay here... But I'll come running to you at the first sign something is wrong," his accidental carer announced, and his words filled Law with some tickling emotion... something Law didn't need at all.

He turned around, annoyed, and walked to the entrance without looking back. Nothing wrong will happen, for Law didn't plan to show himself before any doctor, only intended to go straight to the back door of the hospital. Corazon might as well stand in the front gate till hell froze over... Well, Law needed just one hour.

He focused on the task. He knew it was his last chance. If he wasted it, Corazon would never let him out of his sight again, not for a single moment, Law was absolutely certain of it. His escape needed to succeed _now_. So far so good. When he wished so, Law could melt into the background, making so that the people's eyes slipped over him instead of stopping. In other times, he could give impression of being exactly where he should. Now, he moved through the corridors, passing by the staff members in their white coats... a sight that, beside resentment, evoked another emotion, harder to describe and long-forgotten...

But Law didn't observe the doctors and nurses; his eyes fixed ahead, he was walking to the opposite side of the building. Every hospital had at least two exits, and in just a few minutes Law found himself on the backyard, indeed. Actually, it was more a park, with the patients walking slowly up and down - some alone, some in a company, and others in the wheelchairs, pushed by the nurses. It was a calm and safe place, filled with assurance that there was no danger and nothing bad would happen. It was a perfect spot for leaving unnoticed.

However, when Law took a few steps, his determination started to fade. For some reason, this scenery made him stop. Greenness of the trees and bushes was soothing, whiteness of the coats was so in place, the staff's gentle voices didn't drown out the bird-singing, and the flowers in the neat beds were comforting. Law was standing amongst that landscape, as if it had pulled him inside, and forgot his goal altogether. That emotion from a while back, its nature difficult to understand, overtook him now, clinging to his mind. His chest ached as if what was in front of his eyes now was something he thought he'd lost for ever. He didn't know this place, yet it suddenly seemed so familiar he didn't feel like leaving here at all.

He twitched and returned to the moment when just a few metres away a stoop-shouldered old lady sank to her knees. Before he realised it, he was already next to her, supporting her weak body. The next second, a nurse appeared by the woman's side. Together, they helped the patient to the nearest bench, and when the two women thanked Law for his help, he stared at them as if he couldn't comprehend their speech, suddenly terribly confused by his chaotic emotions.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? Where was _here?_ Why were those people he didn't know talking to him and thanking him? He'd had another plans... but what plans? Why did everything here seem so real, so normal, so right...? Why it was that he actually felt like laughing...?

He took one step back, raising his head. He saw a doctor, called by the nurse to examine the old lady. His words barely reached Law; however, upon the nurse gesture, the doctor focused his eyes on him. He had calm, nice face, and his eyes were filled with knowledge and experience. His voice was firm, his words were credible, and his moves were deliberated.

"Young man, are you a patient here?" he asked.

Law shook his head.

"That vitiligo... It is a genetic defect, isn't it?"

Law froze... and then, nearly unconsciously, shook his head again. When he thought about it later, he still didn't know - he really didn't - what made him confess to that man he didn't know and who radiated such an air of understanding and competence.

"It's Amber Lead Syndrome," he whispered, looking the doctor in the eye.

A folder that the nurse had been holding fell on the ground when the woman covered her mouth with both hands, yet she didn't manage to contain her cry. The doctor moved two metres back, his face twisted with fear. Only the elder woman was sitting on the bench without moving, and regaining her strength.

Law didn't wait for more. With his hands pressed to his ears - he didn't want to hear those screams around him, screams that could pierce a person's heart - he ran away. Instinctively, the way he'd come from, he was retracing his steps and forgetting all about his plans. They had vanished from his mind as if they'd never been there, pushed away by despair, regret and fear. He was running to the main hall, aware he'd once done it already... as chaotically as that time, fleeing from pain and suffering... as pointlessly as that time, yet unable to stop, unable to react any other way.

"Law...! Hey, Law! Wait...!"

He lowered his head even more and bolted outside, and then ran through the gate, ignoring everything and wishing only to vanish off the face of the earth. He didn't want to feel any more.

The next moment the world turned upside down in a furious cacophony of horns, screeches and cursing. Law felt he was rolling over - but not alone, only closed in the grip of the strong arms. Dull bump and sharp crack he heard then, told him that one car hit the target - although Corazon, like always, didn't even make a sound.

When the world seemed to calm down, he opened his eyes. The sky was like before. The black feather got into his nose. Corazon was leaning over him, his gaze filled only with insane anxiety. Law stared at his face, so close his own, and felt empty.

"Law, you all right?! Did you hurt yourself?! Say something, are you in pain...?! Hey, Law!" he heard the pressing questions.

He shook his head, unable to give any other reaction, and averted his eyes.

"Really?!" Corazon pressed him more.

"Really," Law snarled and glared at the giant man with an instinctive anger he didn't even feel. "Get off me...!"

Corazon sat up but kept looking at him. People had already gathered around, although Law more sensed them than actually saw. Then, a man jumped before that crowd - a driver - and started to call the two of them all the names under the sun.

Law gave him an impassive look the same moment Corazon got up and straightened his nearly three metre tall figure. Neither of them said a word, but the man's shoulder fell visibly, and he pulled in his horns right away. He only added, "You better not do it again!", got into his car and quickly drove away. The bystanders must have remembered they too had something else to do, and soon the pavement became empty. Even the dog, sniffing around for a moment, lost its interest and followed its owner.

Law felt that, despite being fully conscious, he was in the state of numbness. He knew it; it was his defence mechanism in the situation of a real shock. He couldn't feel anger, pain or sadness. He felt nothing at all and couldn't even think properly. Reality moved around him, and he subjected himself to it supinely; it would last until some trigger made his mind start working again. For now, he was simply staring ahead, at the same time registering that everything was fine with his body. At the very most, he'd scraped his elbow and bruised his heel.

He looked at Corazon, who was standing next to him and holding his right arm with his left hand. It might be Law's imagination, but he thought he could see the man's face twist momentarily. He remembered that crack he'd heard when the car had hit them...

Before he realised it, he was putting himself on tiptoe and palpating Corazon's arm. Just as he'd suspected, both bones of the forearm were broken, though their owner was standing without a word and without showing there was anything wrong with him. Any other human would scream from pain, but Donquixote Rosinante, just like his brother, wasn't a normal human, so his silence wasn't that strange.

Law looked around until he saw the right sign board. The medical shops were always situated near the hospitals.

"Stay here," he said impassively and, before Corazon managed to react, ran to the shop.

He bought two gauze bandage rolls and a sling; he had money he'd 'earned' in the Family. He was quickly back; Corazon was standing where he'd left him.

"Come. What are you waiting for?" Law said when Corazon kept staring at him without a word, and then turned around and started walking in the direction they'd come from... not so long ago, yet it seemed like the previous life.

He didn't turn to see whether the man followed him, for - even though he didn't hear his steps - he was sure of it. When they left the city, he found a few sticks that would do as a splint. Actually, they should go to the hospital... but nothing could make him to enter that building ever again. Amongst the numbness, there was a first conscious thought, a single emotion, one resentment: it wasn't a good hospital, and those people there shouldn't be allowed to treat anyone - but he let it slide from his mind and didn't pay attention to it.

Using the bandage and the twigs, he easily immobilised Corazon's broken arm. He didn't say a word, and his 'patient' remained silent as well, until it was done.

"Are you a doctor?" Corazon asked, and Law thought he'd never heard as stupid question as this one.

"Any fool can put a bandage on," he replied.

"You're a doctor," Corazon said nonetheless, and there was some absurd satisfaction in his voice.

"Of course I'm not. Have you ever seen a twelve-years-old doctor?"

"I see now."

"You're stupid."

They kept sitting on the road side for a moment - the sun was shining pleasantly, the bees were buzzing in the grass, and the stream was humming in the distance - and then Law felt obliged to state, "You have to wear it for at least six weeks. Of course, you're forbidden from using that arm, too," he stressed. "It should be enough for the fracture to heal completely."

"Shorter."

"Six weeks," Law insisted with a sudden anger.

"No, I just heal faster," Corazon explained. "I'll be in top form before you realise."

Law refrained from the remark that it wouldn't change much since Corazon had two left hands, but one sigh did escape him. As for the healing, however... He wasn't going to argue. As far as he'd observed, his carer indeed possessed inhuman endurance and durability, and it seemed nothing could harm him. Law knew that better than anyone; two years ago he'd pierced the man with a blade and hadn't done him any real harm. For some reason, the memory seemed unpleasant now, although this emotion too, like everything else, was damped.

"Thank you," Corazon said, lifting his dressed arm, and there was smile to his words.

Law didn't reply, didn't even look at him. He rolled the remaining bandage - he registered in his mind he should buy more, for, with Corazon's lifestyle, there was no change that the ligature lasted longer than one day - and shoved it into his pocket.

"Are you really all right?" Corazon asked.

Law shrugged. He was still feeling that numbness that reduced his reactions to minimum.

"You're a good kid," Corazon muttered... and then, unexpectedly, put his left hand on Law's head.

"I'm not a kid," Law replied automatically, shaking that hand off. Corazon's remark, however, started to arouse something in him... and it made him add, "My childhood ended some years ago. And still too late, taking into account what I got through as a kid," he said with bitterness he didn't want to feel, and pulled his knees up.

"No matter what we experienced, we can't do anything about it. Our wounds made us what we are now," Corazon offered another winged piece of wisdom that he occasionally happened to say and that Law every time considered utterly stupid.

Still, he glanced briefly at the man. Corazon was staring at the sky with a moronic smile. Law suppressed another sigh. Recently, he dangerously often kept forgetting that Corazon was a nut.

His companion took out the cigarette pack out of the pocket; after some trouble managed to shove one into his mouth. What was the real feat here, he lit it without putting himself on fire - as if the ligature made him be extra careful, Law thought unwittingly and then averted his eyes, angry with himself. That thought was absurd... and unneeded.

Corazon blew out the smoke. "I'm glad you're fine," he said.

Law clutched his fingers at the fabric of his pants. His eyes fixed at some point ahead, he hoped he could revert to that state from just a moment ago. Thinking nothing and feeling nothing was much better... but now his mind was already working, and his emotions seemed sharper and more acute after that hiatus, and he couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, he felt very tired, exhausted even. He had no strength to put up barriers, and knew he was risking harm... yet, at the same time, he felt there was no danger at all. He pressed his face against his knees, gladly welcoming darkness under his eyelids.

Why everything Corazon was saying sounded so honest? Why was it so hard to hear a false note in Donquixote Rosinante's voice? Was he really such a good actor? Could he deceive even someone as toughened by life as Law?

Law didn't know the answer... but he asked himself if he really wanted to know it.

He hadn't thanked him. He wouldn't be able to utter the words of gratitude in the next ten years. He didn't want to be grateful to Corazon for anything, _anything_. That was why he'd only dressed his injury - to repay him, to get even. He wasn't even sure whether what Corazon had done, had any sense. He remembered that feeling - that last feeling that he remembered so strongly - when he'd blindly run forward: that wish that everything ended once and for all.

Corazon hadn't let it happen - and got injured in the process. Even if Law didn't know whether that sacrifice was needed, he'd felt obliged to compensate for it.

The words, 'You're a good kid," rang in his ears again. For a moment, it was hard to depreciate them and brush away like something nonsensical.


	5. Chapter 5

Corazon's arm was back at normal in just two weeks. If Law hadn't been as mentally exhausted as he was, he would've undoubtedly found it fascinating. Maybe even, although chances were minimal, it would've encouraged him to do some research or, at least, taking interest in Donquixote Rosinante's physiology. However, after two weeks he was first and foremost _grateful_ to all biological factors that had formed that monster's body for such a fast recovery. In normal people, forearm fracture would heal for six weeks... Law wouldn't stand one month more with Corazon. No, he wouldn't stay even one day more. Even. One. Day. More.

For reasons unclear to himself, he'd decided to postpone his escape until the time Corazon recuperated. He suspected he simply hadn't wanted to leave his _patient_ without care, although that thought was completely absurd. Corazon was perfectly capable of taking care of himself - after all, despite his clumsiness, he'd survived that twenty-something years - and then his condition could make Law's chance of successful escape grow _slightly_. Law was a total fool, having given his plans up, yet the inner objection he'd felt upon the thought of turning away and leaving had been stronger than any reasoning.

That whole time, they hadn't left the island, for Law had categorically refused to board a boat with someone who had a bone fracture, to say nothing of sailing anywhere. He'd spent two weeks with Corazon, tending to him like the best nurse. He'd prepared meals, helped the man with personal hygiene and changed the dressings. At least that last he'd done well, although, to tell the truth, Law did all things well if he only applied himself to it. Now, he would perform his tasks steadfastly and talk little, though he _had_ made efforts to speak in a civilised way. He'd been displeased with the situation in general, but determined to carry it through, anyway.

After two weeks, he was truly proud of himself for not having killed Corazon. He was under the idiotic impression that these last days had been far greater trial with far greater impact on his personality than all those nightmares he'd lived through before. He and Corazon were complete opposites. Sure, it should've been clear to him right at the beginning - after all, Corazon was a lunatic, or at least wasn't normal, while Law trusted his sanity more than anything - but it was only now, having been forced to such close coexistence with that madman, that he had become convinced that they had been the worst matched pair in the world.

He would at least fifty times per day regret his decision to tend to Corazon. He should have left him with that fractured arm and run away, never bothering himself with the man's welfare. He would've had freedom and peace... But he hadn't, and Corazon apparently had considered it as a proof that their relationship had taken a turn for better. He would laugh like a total moron more often than before, he would chatter all the time and wouldn't stop trying to draw Law into conversation. Beyond doubt, he hadn't behaved like someone suffering from a bone fracture. A sick person should be distressed and depressed, yet Corazon had acted as if a great happiness happened upon him.

How many times had Law wanted to swipe him round that stupid head...! How many times had he wanted to strangle him with his own coat...! How many times had he wanted to quit and leave, and run away, so that he needn't hear that laughter and prattle ever again…! For Amber Lead, Corazon treated him as if Law had been his best pal... while Law wouldn't stop inwardly wishing him a very painful death...! Each time, however, he would miraculously contain his anger - he had no idea where that strength came from - and patiently stick to the duty he'd committed himself to, not showing his dislike any more than before. Yes, he was a crown idiot.

However, when two weeks had passed and Corazon had taken off the sling - to demonstrate his full recovery, he lifted Law up with his right arm and even shook him several times in the air - Law told himself, 'Enough', and decided to put an end to this farce. Corazon presented him with the perfect occasion himself, saying that they would have a party (actually, he'd been talking about it for days) to both celebrate his recovery and honour _Doctor Law_. Law said he was tired, and so Corazon went for shopping alone, humming to himself. Apparently, he'd managed to forget completely that Law had never wanted to stay with him. Or, misinterpreting his 'doctor's' behaviour, he'd decided that escaping was a thing of the past and Law had relinquished that plan long ago? How could anyone be that naive? As far as he was concerned, Law was absolutely positive that, if they were forced to spend more time together, they would really kill each other one day. Corazon would kill him accidentally - hit him, crush him or burn him - while Law would do it deliberately. The two of them were like fire and water, like day and night, like two completely different species that simply _couldn't co-exist_.

Law didn't waste time; once he'd made sure that Corazon was far enough, he dashed to the shore. The ground was moving under his feet; feeling of freedom gave him wings. He could go where he wanted - but now freedom meant 'someplace without Corazon'. Soon, he would be out of Donquixote Rosinante's reach, and it filled him with such a relief he felt like laughing. He would never have to look at that ugly face with that idiotic smile again... He would no longer be intoxicated with cigarette smoke nor put at risk of dying in a fire... He would never hear that moronic voice calling, 'Law... Hey, Law...!' He wouldn't sleep under the feather mantle... He wouldn't be patted on the head in a gesture of comfort...

He clenched his fists and focused on what was before him. First, the escape needed to be successful, and it was what he should concentrate on now. He was going to push the boat in the water, then row a bit to find the stronger current and then lower a sail. He would sail with the wind to the next island; the map of the area had been long recorded in his head. There, he would board a random ship and disappear. He didn't bother himself with what would come later; the crucial part was to leave _here_. He ran and ran, looking back over his shoulder from time to time. He knew from the experience that Corazon could move noiselessly, and he really didn't want to be caught without warning again. However, his carer-persecutor was nowhere to be seen, while the cry of the seagulls became even stronger and the ground more sandy. The air smelled of salt, too, but Law didn't need those signs to know that the shore was close. Finally, he burst out of the dwarf pines grove and found himself on the beach. His sense of direction hadn't failed him this time, either; the boat was lying on the sand no more than fifty meters away.

Without wasting a second, he launched it and grabbed an oar. The sense of triumph flooded him. He escaped Corazon! He was free! He didn't intend to lose his focus - not until the island disappeared from his sight - but he realised Corazon wouldn't catch him at sea. Even if he'd always managed to track him down - and was really good at it, damn him - Law believed his skills and was certain he would be able to hide well enough. Even Corazon, no matter how proficient, wouldn't find him. The world was big - big enough for the two of them to never meet again. Donquixote Rosinante would have to procure someone else with 'D'...

"Laaaaaw! Hey, Laaaw!"

He pressed his lips with annoyance that, however, quickly lost to the feeling of victory, and the next moment he was smiling with satisfaction. He kept rowing but was already at least fifty meters away from the shore. Unless Corazon couldn't run on water, Law was perfectly safe and out of his reach.

"Laaaw!" now Corazon's voice was louder, and Law's head turned back.

Corazon's tall figure emerged from behind the pines and moved in long leaps towards the waterline. Despite the distance, Law could still see the sand being tossed in the air by the man's big feet. He squeezed the oar tighter and then looked ahead again, where his freedom was. Even if he had just one more year of life left, he wanted to live it like he wanted. It was his life, and no-one, _no-one_ , had any right to decide for him. Not the World Government. Nor the doctors. Nor Corazon.

"Laaaw!" Corazon called again, and Law thought unconsciously that if the man really wanted to stop him, then he definitely lacked any invention.

Mad at himself, he pulled the oar too strong, making the boat rock dangerously.

"LAW!"

His heart racing, he calmed the sway of the boat - not that there was any danger, even if he fell out - and then looked back again... and almost screamed. Corazon was standing knee-deep in the water... no, he was walking across the waves towards him. For one moment, Law was frozen by the thought that maybe Donquixote Rosinante hadn't really eaten a Devil Fruit and his abilities had a different source. Why, he hadn't used them after that single time back then...! And one short display... it was too little to be certain...! Maybe Corazon hadn't told him the truth, after all...? Well, it fitted since he was a great cheat... Why had Law not thought about it before?

Then, however, he noticed that the giant man's moves slowed down, and when the water reached to his waist, he came completely to a stop. "Law...!" he called again, and now even his voice wasn't as loud.

No, water affected him without a doubt, just like it would anyone possessing the abilities of a Devil Fruit. Law shouldn't have panicked... Ah, he hadn't; he'd been just surprised... and now he was regaining his calm again. He pulled the oar back and stood up to look at his persecutor, now immobilized by the power of the sea. At land, Corazon would have reach him in just a few seconds, but here, at sea, it was Law who had the upper hand. That several dozen metres defined his freedom.

Strangely enough, now that they were to part, he no longer felt that hatred that had accompanied him for last two-three weeks, maybe even one hour ago... Standing in the boat and regarding from the safe distance the man, who'd tried to turn his world upside down, and knowing it was a real end to their short adventure, he felt detached from the situation. Donquixote Rosinante Corazon seemed a stranger - someone that Law had no feelings about.

"It's our goodbye!" he called. "We won't see each other again. You can't reach me. I have my own life. We won't meet again!" he repeated... and then something made him add, "Take care."

Corazon moved, jerked towards him, but to no avail; water held him tight. He was no longer smiling... and now he seemed just a normal man under his spooky make-up.

"Law...!" he called, but Law no longer knew if he really heard his voice or merely imagined it.

He lowered the sail; the wind filled it and pushed the boat onto the open sea. Law was still standing and looking at Corazon's receding face. He was free, he could do what he wanted and decide for himself again... Why, then, did he feel so tired instead of triumphant? Where was his satisfaction from a while before...? He was free...! Corazon no longer kept him, had no power over him... Then why, instead of rejoicing at it, did his memory remind him how he'd been wrapped in the warm feather, saved from the danger, given so convincing words of support, faith and hope, and gratitude - words he hadn't heard since long...?

He turned away with anger and sat down by the rudder. He'd done perfectly fine without such sentiments for years. Three weeks was too short time to change anything. He would return to the world he'd been forced to leave – return to his existence: cold and rational determination. He didn't need what Corazon tried to impose on him.

Impose?

He glanced over his shoulder again... right in time to see Corazon force his big frame to move forward - and disappear under the water. Law's heart, that had been racing in his chest for a longer while, nearly stopped... but he turned from that sight. Then, that was how that fool planned to end up? Good, very good. He'd done that himself, right? He'd entered the sea deliberately, crazy idiot. He'd known the risk. Fine, great even. One problem less, no doubt. Law would never... never...

He would never see Corazon again.

He felt as if he'd been underwater himself, suffocating, unable to breathe - and it was the last think he'd felt and thought, for the next moment his whole mind was taken by cool, calm and resolved sense of goal along with the plan how to reach it, guiding his action. He took in the sail and grabbed the oar, moving the boat to the spot his kidnapper had disappeared from. He took a coil of rope and jumped in the water. Corazon's big frame was lying on the shallow bottom. Law tied the rope around his chest and pulled out to the beach. For the next weeks and months, he would rack his brains and wonder how he'd managed to move that inert body of a man who was several times bigger and heavier than himself - but this very moment he didn't even thought he might fail.

Corazon's lungs filled with air at once. He coughed a few times, and that was all. He hadn't even swallowed any water. Knowing him, he could probably hold his breath longer than a normal man... but Law was far from musing over that now. He was sitting on the beach next to the lying man, suddenly devoid of any energy. He was staring at the boat drifting on the open sea, and feeling above all terror.

Corazon finally sat up - his breath already even - and spent a moment staring silently in the same direction. Then, in a tone completely incommensurate with the situation, he said, "We lost the boat."

Law hunched even more. He pressed his face to his knees and withdrew his head into his shoulders. He was under the impression he would start to shake any moment, and he wished he could fall into the familiar state of numbness when he wouldn't need to feel nor think of anything.

"Law... You all right?" now there was anxiety to Corazon's words.

He didn't reply, but by no means was he all right. For the first time in his life, he felt he couldn't trust himself, and it struck him with fear he hadn't known before.

When Corazon wouldn't stop nagging him about his well-being, Law forced himself to assure him everything was fine, otherwise Rosinante, whose voice echoed inside his skull, would never shut up. When the man took him on his back and started walking towards their lodgings - there was no need to start a fire, for their clothes were quickly drying in the sunlight - he didn't utter a word of protest. His face buried in the wet feathers, he was reaching the conclusion that he needed to end it once and for all, for he was heading towards the catastrophe, and greater than any person might bring upon him.

If anything relieved him that moment, it was Corazon _not thanking him for having saved his life._ He was certain he would fall to pieces if he heard something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

All that led to a nasty fever.

It was probably caused both by Law getting drenched in water and Amber Lead-related immunodeficiency, to say nothing of psychological factors affecting his condition. Suffice to say, the very same evening Law nearly collapsed due to high fever. Corazon got hysterics… or so it might appear to a bystander. Law definitely refused to go to that, or any other, hospital, and he only instructed his carer what to do and what to ignore.

He was feverish for over one week. He spent most of that period in deeper or more shallow sleep, and he found it very convenient, for he didn't need to deal with those more distressing matters that had fallen upon him. A sudden sickness made him detached from the reality, which resulted in passivity and apathy at every level of functioning. He spiritlessly accepted Corazon's treatment - at last half of it wouldn't improve his condition, quite the contrary - and spoke only as much as to make it understand that he was alive and wasn't get worse. Corazon was someone who made a mountain out of a molehill, and expressed a completely absurd concern and care towards Law. Had Law fallen silent for a whole week, his companion undoubtedly would have panicked, causing to a total catastrophe, and thus he forced himself to reluctantly say something from time to time. It was that reluctance that could more than anything convince that giant loony that Law was doing quite fine.

However, the more Law improved, the more he became aware of the problem he had to deal with. Whenever he emerged from a fever dream, his mind began to revolve around that one issue. The events on the beach would haunt him with manic tenacity and make him unable to think of anything else... or perhaps he deliberately kept playing them over and over again inside his head in order to harass himself even more... and find solution, too. Law was that kind of a person who always searched for a solution and refused to let the bad situation to continue. So, even now as he lay on the bed wrapped in the feather cloak, staring indifferently at the wall or Corazon, moving around their place, his ever-working mind would invent and discard new scenarios to put into effect once he recovered completely.

Actually, he tried not to observe Corazon much, for he felt tired just looking. By nature, Law didn't waste movements and gestures, while Donquixote Rosinante seemed to be a walking hurricane, and that impression was doubled by the fact he was several times bigger. When he moved, his long arms and legs filled the whole view. When he was sitting quietly - eating, reading a paper or a map - it seemed just the calm before the storm, for he might get to his feet out of the blue and busy himself with something else, which was usually accompanied by tripping over or another accident. Still, having observing him for a whole week - and the three previous, although that time he'd had different motives - Law couldn't say that Corazon's behaviour was devoid of any sense. Even though the giant man had two left hands and two left feet, which turned his every action into an improbable acrobatic show, he still was able to do everything he planned, regardless of the side effects. It was due to that absurd clumsiness that he seemed an idiot, but in truth that defect merely obscured his intelligence and strong will.

The same thing could be told about his personality. Thanks to that constant smiling and gusts of laugher, that incessant talking and paying little attention to his surroundings, those shameless things he spat without restrain and plans devoid of logical basis, Corazon appeared someone silly at best or completely demented at worst. Yet, as far as Law could tell, all Rosinante's emotional states were perfectly genuine and had nothing false about them. It was totally different Corazon that Law had got to known when in the Donquixote Family… had thought he'd known after two years of living together. It'd been already one month since Rosinante had broken the silence and told Law the truth about himself, but it was only now that Law could really believe it... could accept that it was _that_ Corazon who was fake. It brought new questions: 'How could someone like that be Doflamingo's brother?' and, 'Who he really was?'

He would wear that absurd heart-patterned shirt and heart-tasselled hood, to say nothing of black feather cloak. He had an eerie grin painted on his face - and that real one in his eyes, that he wouldn't spare Law during the last month. He would go out of his way to take care of him, and Law, at some point, had stopped watching out for not getting hurt...

Corazon looked up from the newspaper and, having caught his eyes, put his read aside, knocking off the cup of tea he'd already forgot about. "Hey, Law!" he called happily. "I bet you're hungry?"

Angry, Law rolled over and pulled the cloak over his head. He realised he'd spent _one more hour_ thinking of Donquixote Rosinante, and only him. It didn't improve his mood; worse, it made his chest clench in an unpleasant way. After one week, he was perfectly sure of what he'd merely suspected unconsciously on the beach and what had filled him with awful dread regardless.

_He became attached._

It didn't matter it was Corazon in question; it could've been anybody (he ignored an inner voice laughing at him for such belief). The problem was that Trafalgar D. Water Law had once again become attached to another person. That realisation was so horrible he felt like screaming.

Over those few years since Flevance - years that had killed his faith, trust and need for presence - he'd deliberately avoided any bonds. It hadn't been difficult; his experience had made him start to regard human beings with contempt or even disgust. Actually, he'd _stopped_ consider humans as such; they'd seemed to be merely mindless creatures, existing pointlessly and aimlessly. People had failed him too many times to stay on their side. People had tried to destroy him too many times to deserve any mercy. They'd turned away from him when he'd needed help, they'd sentenced him to death when he'd needed care, they'd called him evil when he'd fought for life. When he'd become as indifferent and cruel as they, he'd understood such was human nature. Man wasn't created to be good or helpful, but to destroy and hurt others. Goodness and helping were a delusion, a naive daydream that would always turn into a nightmare.

He'd met with rejection and aggression for years. It was in the Donquixote Family that he'd been treated better, but not for any sympathy. Doflamingo's group was that of the pirates, criminals who laughed at death and used others for their own benefit. Law might be of use to them, so they'd accepted him with his three years of life, had given him a roof over head, a weapon in hand, and even a slight hope for survival. They would play a family, but what actually bound them was merely lust for power, money and profit. There was no warmth in their laughter, there was no tenderness in their gestures, and there was no devotion in their actions. Law had no delusions that they had nothing to do with a real family - and had found it very, very convenient.

And then Rosinante - his brother Donquixote Doflamingo's right hand - had kidnapped him for a journey. He would smile to him happily, wrap him fondly in the cloak and do anything to help him. He would speak to him in a supportive manner, try to inject hope into him, and protect him from harm over and over again, even though he couldn't benefit from doing it at all. One month - and it was enough for Law to become attached. One month filled with more good things than the previous years, for Corazon was different than the Donquixote Family, different than anybody Law had met. There was no deceit in his actions; quite the contrary, one could have the absurd impression that staying with Law made Corazon really... happy.

Something like that wouldn't last. Law knew that, if he trusted, it wouldn't do him any good. If he believed, he would be disappointed. If he became involved, he would suffer. Attachment led to harm, made a man weak and vulnerable. If he didn't want to lose, he had to end it now. _Now._ Before he grew even more attached, before he lost his strength and resolve, before he became dependent on another person again. He silenced his inner voice telling him that he had only one year left and he could as well leave things as they were... and spend that remaining time in a more civilised way than so far. He discarded the thought that his existence would be a bit better by Rosinante's side, for his big carer could take care of him. Such visions were at odds with his nature that urged to run away until it was too late. If he stayed with Corazon, he would cease to be what he was now and would become someone else. He ignored the voice asking, 'Would it be something bad?'

Now he knew he couldn't kill him. He could kill anyone, _everyone_ , but him. Also, he was certain that no physical attack aiming at weakening or immobilising Corazon would succeed. He had no idea about Rosinante's real strength, but he was sure it had to be at least _several_ times his own, and in the most favourable calculations, too. Actually, the idea of hurting him - even if rather improbable - felt repulsive. He needed to find another way to free himself from his carer...

Finally, he was well enough to leave the bed. Fever had receded completely, and his condition was back to normal - moreover, he had his plan, which furthered his recovery, too - but he would still talk only when absolutely required. It was high time to leave the island. They went to the town, where Corazon planned to buy a new boat, since their old one had sailed off into the blue. Law assured him that he didn't plan to run away only visit a herbalist's shop in order to buy some ingredients for a medicine. His carer was nearly moved to tears - since his arm fracture he'd held Law and his (measly) medical skills in high esteem - and didn't object... but Law read his gaze as, 'Even if you run away, I'll find you.' Strangely enough, it didn't make him angry, only calmly resigned.

The shop had all herbs he needed. When back at home, he used them to form a few pills. He acted calmly and methodically, focused on his goal. The real challenge was to convince Corazon to take them. Maybe he should advertise them as a medicine for clumsiness...? No, even someone as naive as Rosinante wouldn't believe it... But, right, Corazon was naive. He would probably take at face value everything Law might say, and wouldn't suspect any betrayal. Law felt an unpleasant pang in his chest, but he quickly ordered himself to remain calm. He wasn't going to hurt him; it was only to ensure a level playing field...

Corazon returned after some time. He was clearly happy to saw him, which he expressed in an incredibly wide smile, although he also tripped over the threshold and smacked on the floor, spilling the shopping. He quickly got up, picked up the apples and sausages and sat down by the table next to Law.

"We have a boat," he said. "If you're all right, we may leave today. The next island isn't far away, we'll get there well before the sunset."

Law nodded. His heart was racing, but he knew that nothing in his behaviour gave away his nervousness.

Corazon's eyes caught the pills in a chipped bowl. "What drug had Dr Law prescribed himself today?" he asked merrily.

"It's for you," Law muttered, pushing the bowl in the man's direction.

"But I'm not sick, nor I was," Corazon replied cheerfully.

"It's going to heal your clumsiness," Law said with a deadpan face and then decided he couldn't fall even lower. The 'drug' might heal Corazon from credulousness, at the utmost.

In reaction to his words, however, Rosinante stared at him with such an utter disbelief, that Law felt like blushing. He lowered his eyes...

"I mean-..."

"Law, are you trying to poison me?" Corazon asked softly.

Before he managed to control that impulse, Law's head snapped up, and he glared at the man with an offence he really felt. He hadn't expected such words... Not because he hadn't suspected Rosinante to be so keen, only because of the accusation itself. It hurt him - another proof for that damn attachment.

Instinctively, he reached for the bowl to move it closer... but the same moment Corazon's hand dashed forward and seized the dish.

"No, Law! I didn't think that!" Rosinante exclaimed and then grabbed all pills to shove into his mouth. "I took them, so forget what I said, okay? Okay, Law?!"

His voice was insistent, and his expression begging. Law didn't answer... but something made him nod. Corazon breathed a sigh of relief - he really did! - and then, which was even more stupid, jumped to his feet and started some terrible dance of joy. He tripped no sooner than after the third turn.

"I think it's not working yet," he decided, sitting on the chair again. "But I'm happy. I really am! You made a drug for me...!"

Law remained silent. He'd managed to make Corazon take the pills... and felt no triumph. Of course, if you became attached to someone, you wouldn't be happy with doing something like that. Yet, he ignored another pang in his chest - actually, he'd felt something heavy weigh on his heart for the last one week - and told himself it was necessary. Corazon would fall asleep and suffer no harm, while Law would use that time to disappear. Only when Rosinante waked up, he would understand what Law had fed him with. Even if he hated him, it... it would be even better. For now, let him believe Law had prepared some healthful specific. Maybe it would give him some good dreams, ha ha...

"It was a sleeping pill," he said involuntarily, his eyes fixed on the table, and then pressed his lips in a thin line.

When he got no reply over the next few moments - no reaction at all - he looked up at Corazon, ready for the worst sight: gaze of disgust and contempt. Ah, but it would be so easy if Donquixote Rosinante came to hate him...! The man, however, was staring at him intently, and his expression was unable to read. He certainly didn't look like someone who had just taken a mega dose of hypnotics, but Law hadn't expected the effect to happen right away, either. Still, why had he confessed it? If Corazon was still conscious, he could grab him, tie him or immobilise him in any other way - and then sleep well as long as it took.

And why the hell had he taken those pills?!

Law clenched his fists and lowered his eyes again. No, he had done it, and nothing could change it now. He had done it to leave, to flee from that attachment and be free again. He'd had to do it to save himself.

He took a deep breath and then another one. "You see, I can't stay here..." he said. "I can't stay with you! It's our goodbye," he repeated his own words from one week ago. "I must leave." He glanced at Rosinante, who was still staring at him silently, without moving. "I don't... hate you anymore," he whispered and bit his lip. "So it's not why... but..."

He stopped. There was no sense in his words... but he just couldn't utter an apology. He took another deep breath, and once he convinced himself he was calm again, he got off the chair and turned to leave. He had no luggage, so he didn't take anything with him, except for money in his pocket and a knife under his shirt that he'd always had on.

Terribly aware of that silent presence behind his back, he made for the doorway. The medicine had undoubtedly started to work, otherwise Corazon would have long since caught him, yet... Suddenly, all that seemed so wrong. So many times he'd wanted to escape, so many times he'd imagined himself succeed - and now he felt his legs were as heavy as lead. His heart was pounding madly, but he kept telling himself that even such a high dose couldn't do Corazon any harm. Rosinante would only sleep for a while, and when he waked up, Law would have been out of his reach. That was for the best.

That he was so distressed now meant how much he'd changed over the last month - he, who could kill people without feeling a thing, was now all jittery after feeding another man with a sleeping pill. It was high time to leave, he could still turn back to what he had been... If he stayed here, he would keep changing until he would no longer be able to recognise himself. He didn't want it. He couldn't have it happen.

In the doorway, however, he turned back - he couldn't help it - and looked at the man by the table. Corazon followed him with his eyes and when he caught his gaze, unbelievable, he smiled warmly.

"I'll find you anyway," he said and then collapsed on the table that jerked under his weight.

Law bit his lips and clenched his fists again in order to stop them from trembling. He was under the impression his heart would jump out of his chest any moment. Suddenly, he felt like running away from what had happened here... from what he'd done _himself_... although just a moment ago he hadn't had any wish to leave. He forced himself to stay until he could hear the even breathing - breathing of someone who was deeply asleep. He swallowed the feeling of relief and dashed outside, and then ran to the harbour, never turning to look back.

* * *

He got on the first passenger ship and on the next island. He had no plan; for now, he just wanted to escape from Corazon. He was constantly on guard, looking out for the big figure in the feather cloak and unconsciously awaiting Rosinante to suddenly appear to catch him. He had no faintest idea how long the sleeping drug would affect someone with so unnatural physiology like the younger Donquixote; it wouldn't surprise him if Corazon waked after just one hour and set out to follow him.

It was no sooner than the third consecutive island he'd landed on that he felt slightly relaxed. This region had heavy traffic density, with every island having multiple sea connections with others, which meant the chances to be find decreased substantially every time he came ashore. The second evening he started to slowly calm down and believe his escape was a success this time. Tension that had accompanied him for two days, gradually diminished, replaced by satisfaction. There was no sense of victory, just relief to be free again. Just like he'd said: he no longer hated Corazon, then why should he be euphoric having got away from him? To tell the truth, he realised that... he wished he could stay. After what he'd done, though, there was no turning back.

He knew he couldn't return anyway. He'd decided to leave because he'd had a reason, because staying there would be dangerous. He was painfully aware of that - so why did he feel like leaving here all the time, retracing his own steps, going back and _apologising_... so that everything would be like it had been for the last month? He was mad at himself for such an inconsistency - it was so unlike him - but at the same time it was the best motivation to go on. Such feelings and thoughts, more than anything, proved that attachment he didn't need and had to discard... had discarded already. He would manage without it. No; _only without it_ would he manage. Attachment made a man weak. It was solitude of the last few years that had given him strength - and only solitude could save him.

Yet his heart would occasionally speed up when he thought he saw the familiar figure... and it was just someone wearing a similar coat or a red hat. In one town, there was some commotion in the street - someone bumped in someone else, people gathered and so on - and in another town, there was a fire in a shop nearby. He had to run there and see it... and felt strange disappointment upon learning it wasn't Corazon, after all.

On the third day, he noticed all his thoughts still revolved around Corazon - and only seemed to intensify, the longer they were apart. The hours and days passed, and Corazon still wasn't coming. Law's apparent calm started to falter, then turned into anxiety, and finally he felt he would get hysterics any time soon. That drug... couldn't have hurt him, right? It'd been a big dose, but only such could work on that freak of nature that was nearly three metres tall, felt no pain and seemed immune to any injury. No, those pills couldn't make any damage. After all, upon Law's departure, Corazon's breathing had been even and deep... He reassured himself with this, clutching at that fact like a drowning man clutched at a straw - but soon enough his balance would be shaken by another thought, 'What if the effect intensified afterwards?' He knew the side effects and the risk of taking hypnotics, even those of natural origin; he was aware that too high dose could make a man fall asleep... for ever.

Corazon had said he would find him... but yet another day had passed, and he was still nowhere to seen - he, whom stubbornness Law had already known. Law was under the impression the uncertainty would kill him, but it was then, on the fourth day, that something changed in his emotional state, obviously due to all that stress. Fear turned into resentment, and uncertainty into disappointment. He felt as if he had been made a promise to, and that promise had then been broken. Corazon hadn't come. Law had been so terribly stupid, relying - for he really had! - on his word. Well, he could only resent himself; he'd known well he shouldn't trust, for trust always led to disillusion. He'd been naive to think that Donquixote Rosinante had been different; in the end, he was just like the others. Once again, Law was proven right. He wasn't allowed to believe or trust. He could count only on himself, just like he had for those last years. It was a good thing he'd left Corazon now - the sooner, the better. If this disappointment should occur one month or half a year from now, it would be really bad, right? And now he felt only anger and resentment, fury and hatred.

It was good to hate again. It was good to hate _Corazon_ again. If he met him one day... he would pay him for everything.

On the fifth day, he stopped running away. He had no idea what to do. Return to Doflamingo...? No, he hadn't thought of it even once. Yet, having no alternative, either, he just dwelt in this city, sleeping the nights in the abandoned houses and spending the days in the alleys with the stray cats. The climate was cold here; after the sunset, the temperature fell below zero. He bought himself a blanket, but he would still shake from cold. When he managed to get some restless sleep, he saw dreams that made him feel even worse once he waked up, and he had to persuade himself again that going back was not an option. He would eat from time to time, but he didn't feel hungry. It was his anger that sustained him, but he no longer knew who he was angry with. In any case, he was close to feeling sorry for himself, which meant the situation was really bad. He hadn't felt sorry for himself since Flevance... and now he was under the impression he was the most lonely being in the world again. It also was Corazon's fault...

Sometimes it seemed to him he couldn't remember who Corazon was.

One day - he'd lost count already - a man appeared before him, someone clearly at odds with the law. A homeless kid living in an abandoned basement and regularly buying some food on the market must have seemed an easy target. The man was quite tall, brawny and appeared to be someone who trusted the strength of his hands. Driving away the cats, he came into the alley and started a casual talk with Law, but his eyes were filled with obvious greed. Law wasn't in a mood nor did he felt like wondering whether the thug wanted to robe him, rape him or sell him to slave dealer; at the very most, he didn't seem to be a serial killer. Law told him to get lost, certainly surprising him.

Soon enough, however, the man's eyes flared with anger, and without wasting more time the thug darted forward. Law was prepared for it - two years of training with the Donquixote Family weren't in vain, and his instincts had been sharpened even before that, back in Flevance - so he dodged swiftly, and the man's hands didn't even brush him. Using all his strength, he rammed his elbow in the assailant's side - he was rewarded by a groan of pain and astonishment - and then kicked him under the knees, bringing him down. When the man turned to face him and tried to deal a blow, Law pushed him onto his back, then sat down on his chest and started to punch his face until the blood gushed. The man kept making stifled cries, but Law didn't stop. The whole fury - all that aggression that had been accumulating inside him during those last few days - was now given vent to, when he kept punching someone whom he didn't know and didn't give a damn about. His teeth clenched, he dealt the blows one after another, ignoring the pain in his knuckles, while the body below him kept jerking convulsively as his victim unsuccessfully tried to break free. He still didn't have enough, wanted to hit and inflict pain, wanted to lost himself in this cruelty - pay back for everything that had happened to him and was to happen yet...

Finally, he took the knife and put it against the thug's neck. Feeling the cold steel on his throat, the man froze and stared from under swollen eyelids with a sheer terror. Law smiled. Fury that was filling him made him feel good - for the first time in a longer while... Slowly, he lifted the knife, taking delight in the man's fear... and feeling only contempt. The thug moaned through his mutilated lips, begging for mercy, and Law felt like laughing in his face. It'd been many years since he'd pitied another person, and beyond doubt it wasn't going to happen today.

"Enough, Law," he heard the low, firm voice, and the strong hand seized his own one.

His head snapped around to see Corazon - someone from his previous life, or so it seemed. The man below him didn't lose his opportunity; he dragged himself out and ran away like hell, but Law forgot him altogether anyway. He was staring at Donquixote Rosinante, who let go of his hand and said nothing only kept looking at him with that calm, dispassionate gaze. Law jumped two metres back... and barely remained on his feet when a surge of emotions flooded him, nearly sweeping him along. Hate, that hate was so strong... and it drowned completely in the ocean of other feelings. He bit his lips... and the next moment he darted blindly forward, aiming at Corazon's tight. The man didn't move, didn't make any sound...

He stopped in the last moment. He opened his eyes wide and let the knife drop; his hands no longer listened to him. He took a step back and clenched his jaws, suddenly perfectly certain he was going to lose consciousness or control over himself. He made the last effort to raise his head. He thought that hatred in Corazon's eyes would give him strength and sober him. He was only terribly disgusted with himself. He was prepared for anger, like a child that knew he had done bad - that was how he felt now. This time Corazon would _certainly_ be mad with him... He held his breath and looked him in the face.

Rosinante was smiling at him - not with the eerie smile but with the warmth in his eyes.

Law felt his chin tremble, and he covered his face with both hands. Yet, he wasn't able to contain a sob that shook all his body. He was weeping silently and didn't even know why he was crying - of relief, of shock, of joy or defeat. Of despair and happiness, for he didn't deserve it and yet was given it without hesitation. Of realisation that after and despite that all he was still a human - and was being treated as such.

A wave of heat swept over him, and then two strong arms closed around him, tickling with feathers and isolating from the whole world. He froze and held his breath... and then slowly let it out. Sense of security wrapped him like the black cloak, soothing and calming down, banishing the bad dream called reality. He didn't want to leave here... and he despised himself for that, but at the same time he was under the impression he finally was where he should be. His heart kept racing, as if it wanted to burst out of his chest, so he didn't remove his hands. Rosinante remained silent and only held him in his arms - Law could imagine him smiling - but it was more than enough.

"Why did you come?" he asked when he could trust his voice again, although the words trembled in the air anyway.

"After what you said I couldn't not come," he heard the answer. Just as he'd suspected, there was laughter in Corazon's voice. Then, however, the man added in a more serious tone, "I'm sorry. I should've come earlier."

Law shook his head. "You were right on time."

Corazon hugged him tighter and didn't even break his bones. "Shall we go back?" he asked gently, without even mentioning the place.

However, Law thought it didn't matter at all where they should return to. He nodded, for his throat clenched again. Corazon laughed and then took him on his back in one smooth move. It was a real miracle that, doing it, he didn't fall over... but the very next moment he tripped over the trash can and spent a short while balancing at the verge of collapsing. Law was under the impression that even the cats that had managed to return to the alley already, were laughing at him; they must have seen a lot here, but such weirdos didn't happen every day notwithstanding.

As they were walking to the shore - Law with arms around Corazon's neck and with face buried in the black feathers - his carer asked in a soft voice, "Law... What you said back then... Do you still think so?"

Law remained silent.

"You said you didn't hate me, Law," Corazon spoke again, and this time his voice was more pressing. He certainly wanted to hear the answer. "I didn't imagine that, right? It wasn't a dream, was it? You really said it, didn't you? Do you really think so? Law...?"

Law nodded, although that single gesture required all his energy.

Corazon's head snapped back when the man turned to him, losing his balance. He still managed to catch him on time... although Law was sure that even falling from the height of three meters wouldn't damage him permanently.

"Really, Law?!" Corazon called with smile, before putting him on his back again, and resumed walking.

"Really," Law muttered in the feathers. "But I'd rather you look at where you're going."

Corazon laughed. "I'm happy," he said with shameless sincerity. "Say it again. And call me, 'Cora-san'!" he suggested enthusiastically.

"Over my dead body", Law retorted... but suddenly felt like smiling at the same time.

He hugged Corazon's neck tighter and buried his face even deeper in the feathers to hide his blush. In his head, he tried it, 'I don't hate you, Cora-san.' He had no doubt that, had he said it aloud, it would lead to another fall... so he'd better left in unsaid. It was enough that Corazon was happy, although Law couldn't grasp it how just one word could make it, and _his_ word, on top of it. He didn't remember the times when his existence had made other people happy. After last years, he ceased believing that something like that could ever happen. Trafalgar D. Water Law was unable to do anything to deserve any warmth feeling of another person.

He had no idea where his courage came from when, after a longer while filled with serene silence, he muttered, "Cora-san, are you happy?" and immediately felt embarrassed.

"I am," Rosinante replied calmly.

Law's fingers clutched at the black feathers.

"You're happy because of _me?_ ," he asked in a lower voice.

"Because of you, Law. I'm glad you're with me."

Law gulped and pressed his eyelids tight, for suddenly his eyes stung.

"Cora-san... Won't you leave me?" he whispered so quietly it was barely hear. He could barely hear his voice himself through the rush of blood... Yet he strained his ears to hear the answer.

And when it came it was sweeter than anything he could have expected.

"I won't leave you, Law," Corazon said with a complete confidence. "I'm not going to leave you as long as I live."

Law bit his lips; he didn't want to cry any more. He took a deep breath, nodded and buried his face in the feathers again, driving away the thought Corazon should have said, 'As long as you live.'

He decided to take a risk and just this once believe in another man. He had just one year to live, and Donquixote Rosinante Corazon was quite a good choice for a company.

No. Beyond doubt, the best one.


	7. Chapter 7

Law was sitting atop of the hill over the house they'd occupied during stay on this island - some summer cottage, presently vacant. It offered quite a nice view of the area and the sea, but he hadn't come here to appreciate the scenery. With his knees pulled up and arms around them, with his lips pressed into a thin line and glare in the eyes, and in a position screaming, 'Keep away!', he was sitting and cursing. Cursing Corazon, of course, whom else?

Stupid, stupid Corazon! Damn him! Why had Law been punished with presence of someone like him? Why did he had to spend time accompanied by that clumsy lunatic, who attracted all accidents like a magnet? It was high time that he broke his neck, so that Law had finally peace and no longer needed to bother.

Law had turned his eyes just for a moment, for five minutes at the very most. He'd been preparing their lunch from the ingredients they'd got in the village. Earlier, he'd convinced Corazon that it would be better if he took care of cooking; it increased the chances that the food would be edible, and besides, of them two, he was better at handling fire. And, actually, everything else too. In any case, he'd told Corazon to sit down and wait for the meal - so Corazon had sat down and waited... But who'd suggested that he fell asleep, and with his cigarette lit? Even little kids knew that laying down with a cigarette was a bad idea - but Donquixote Rosinante had apparently missed that lesson. That was, if he'd attend any school in the first place. When Law had realised it, half of the cloak had already burned along with one heart-tassel of the hood, and the cottage with Corazon himself had been on a good way to it, for that nut had chosen a pile of wood as his place of rest.

Law's finger clutched at the fabric of his pants.

The fire had been quickly extinguished, for the cottage had a pump and Corazon could swing a bucket a few times faster than a normal person. When the situation had been put under the control, the two of them standing on the yard and dripping water, Law had felt he would explode, tear to pieces or burst out crying, probably all that at the same time. He had clenched his fists and pressed his lips tight, but he still couldn't stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

Corazon, startled, had approached him right away and grabbed his shoulders. 'Law, are you all right?!' he'd began to ask, shaking him somewhat violently. 'Did you hurt yourself?! Law! Law!'

Law had shaken his head, although he'd had to force himself to that move. 'You're a blasted idiot...!' he'd choked, staring at the scorches on the face of his carer that, despite tears, he could see all too well. 'Worry about yourself...! The next time you'll burn yourself to death... and me, too...!'

'Everything's fine, Law!' Corazon had tried to calm him, but Law only had kicked him in the ankle, then had wrenched himself off and run to the forest that started right behind the cottage.

'Law...! Law, I'm sorry!' Corazon had called, following him.

'Leave me alone!' Law had screamed, suddenly perfectly certain he would start crying the next moment, and he'd had absolutely no desire to do it in Corazon's presence, for it had happened too many times already.

When he'd gone past the first trees, he'd heard, 'I'm going to wait for you here, Law!' He hadn't stopped, only had kept running.

And now he was sitting here, atop this small hill, and cursing Corazon like mad. To tell the truth, he was angry with himself at least as much.

That was what attachment did to a person.

He sniffed. He could still remember that terror that had struck him upon seeing Corazon in flames. It hadn't been a new sight - Corazon would put himself aflame at least twice a day - but this time the situation had been different. How could that fool have relaxed so much that he'd dozed off in broad daylight? True, they weren't fugitives who needed to be wary of the pursuit, but they were still the pirates (although Law had his own suspicions about Corazon), the outlaws. Moreover, after the events of the last few weeks - one, more or less deliberately, had set fire to several hospitals, and the other was sick with Amber Lead Syndrome, that was commonly believed to be a lethal infectious disease - it wouldn't be strange if they were considered as dangerous criminals that should be arrested at best, or eliminated at worst. They really shouldn't lower their guard.

And that loony had fallen asleep just like that!

For the thousandth time, Law asked himself how come Corazon had survived twenty-something years; he must have had the best luck in the world, there was no other option. If someone had told him that such a clumsy person existed, he wouldn't have believed. It was a completely new class of clumsiness. Well, Corazon had no problem with it - he wasn't bothered by his constant tripping or slight scathes, unless he hadn't hurt others in the process - but combined with his clearly impaired ability to sense pain, he really risked a serious injury. It was a nice thing to have strong body and endurance at least a few times higher than a normal person, but he wasn't invulnerable nor immortal! Law thought sarcastically that, sooner than Amber Lead, he would be killed by the stress due to staying with Corazon... and due to his anxiety.

He withdrew his head into his shoulders and pulled knees closer to his chest, hating that feeling weighing down on his heart. Anxiety, fear, terror. He was scared. He was scared to lose again what was dear to him. He hadn't wanted to become attached, for he'd known that the next stage would be constant uncertainty and fear. Corazon had said he would stay with him forever - and maybe he was one of the strongest people Law had ever known - but those were just words. Only life could verify such a promise. In his short life, Law had lost too much already to bear even more. He'd lost his family, home, childhood and sense of security. He was twelve - he should live in his city, enjoy the daily safety, study, and give in to his passions, have friends and relatives around, have vision of future and the whole life ahead. Instead, he was an outcast damned by all people, and no longer a child, who kept wandering around the world and knew he had only a few years, months left.

Corazon was the only good thing that had happened to him - really, the only one - but it seemed to him it was enough. He would never admit it aloud, but recently he'd been under the impression that Corazon's presence compensated for a family and home, restored his childhood and gave security. If he were to lose him now... The very thought made him feel terribly cold, made his heart froze in his chest and his lungs long for air. Such was the price of attachment.

He hadn't wanted to become attached, yet it had already happened and he couldn't do a thing about it. Sure, he could try to run away again, but he knew well that, first, Corazon would find him anyway - how was he doing it? - and, second... To part with him was the last thing Law wished for. So, he'd walked into a trap and could no longer get out. He wanted to stay, even if it were to cost him nerves and fill him with constant fear. Foolish situation - foolish going from one extreme to the other - but he'd brought it on himself, so there was no use whining about it. In the end, he told himself just like he'd used to recently, that soon his dilemmas would end anyway. It was a strange thing, to comfort himself with a thought of being dead soon, but it was already his habit. He'd long since stopped fearing death; fear of inevitable was pointless. Yes, soon all his problems would cease to be, and before that, maybe he'd experience something good, too...

He sniffed again. For some reason, today such consolation didn't work - but Law chose not to think of the possible reasons now, for it might worsen his mood, and instead he returned to the previous matter.

So, he'd decided to stay, instead of running away. And he used to stick to his decisions; even if he couldn't trust anything else, he could at least trust himself - it helped, gave him some support. He didn't want to leave anymore. Well, it didn't mean he'd believed they would find the cure for his illness... but maybe, at the very least... he hoped for it? Hope was dangerous - but could it really harm him? As long as he was alive, he could as well hope to survive. If he died, then... well, he would be dead. He wouldn't feel disappointed; he would feel nothing at all. While hope... maybe it might give him strength? Over those last weeks, Corazon had stubbornly tried to implant that hope into him. There was no doubt he was one hundred percent convinced that Law would be cured. Law realise that, at some point, it had stopped unnerving him. He'd accepted it just as he'd accepted Corazon's clumsiness, his idiotic make-up and smoking. He'd accepted Corazon whole.

His lips quivered in the very first shade of a smile, but he quickly became serious again. He still had no idea why Corazon did this. Why did he care about some strange kid with a death sentence? Why did he say he would always be by his side? Why had he left Doflamingo... and, obviously, his another employer, whomever might be that person that he'd occasionally talked with on Den Den Mushi...? He was risking that they were displeased - and only for Law? Why had he decided to help him and kept saving him from every predicament? Forget all that 'care' that he bestowed upon him, half of it exposing Law to harm - but what about those situations he really put himself at risk? Why did he act as if, for Law, he would be able to sacrifice absolutely everything, _everything?_

It was all wrong. Law was to die the next year - then why did Corazon protected him with such zeal? Should he die in the process, it... it would be utterly pointless. Was it about 'D'? Probably. After all, Corazon had taken interest in him when he'd learned his full name. Law had that conversation - their first conversation - recorded in his mind and would often play it. Corazon had said that Doflamingo considered the Ds as his natural enemies. He'd also said that his goal was to stop his brother... Then, it was probably a sound assumption that he'd taken care of Law because he regarded him as a mean to achieve that goal?

For some reason, that thought was unpleasant; however, Law knew he would never dare to ask the truth. Maybe he really was capable of hoping now...? He foolishly hoped that Corazon acted not only because of 'D', just... Just what? _Liked_ him? That, if anything, was preposterous. Law couldn't imagine anyone to like him. He couldn't believe what Corazon had said, 'I'm happy because of you.' Even Corazon was capable of lying; after all, he'd done it skilfully for years when in the Family. Yet, such thoughts evoked more unpleasant emotions... and he almost wished he could return to what he'd been: that creature that could feel only hate.

Almost.

In fact, he couldn't resist the impression that, as far as he was concerned, _it didn't matter in the slightest_ whether Corazon did it only because of 'D'. Even if he did... Law knew he didn't want to leave. Suddenly, he hoped he would never need to.

That thought was sneakily followed by another: What if Corazon grew bored of him? If he decided he was sick of him, and, in spite of his promise - was it even a promise? - left him alone? Just one month ago, Law wouldn't have wished for anything else... but now such an option made him feel as if the precipice opened under his feet. Why, he could easily believe it might really happen. Even if for the last weeks Corazon had stuck to him like a leech and wouldn't let him go, it didn't mean that one month or half a year from now it would continue like that. Law wasn't the nicest kid in the world; quite the contrary, he thought there couldn't be any more nasty than he. After all, he'd been treating his companion in an extremely terrible way and hadn't said a single nice word to him, despite all good Corazon had done. Actually, now that he thought of it, he'd responded to the man's kindness with increasing aggression, just like today... Even though Corazon had treated him like angel so far, there must have been some limits to his patience. What would Law do if one day - maybe even today? - Rosinante told him they should go different ways now...?! It would mean an end of him...!

Law blinked... and then punched himself on the forehead. With both hands. Then he also slapped both his cheeks, flushed already before it. It was hard to believe, but he'd just given to a real hysteria, and he still couldn't understand how he'd done it. It was so absurd that he suddenly felt like laughing, although normally he would be devastated. Maybe this journey made him adopt Corazon's tendency to not be bothered by his own slip-ups? Well, any benefit would do, he thought with irony and came to the conclusion he'd spent last half an hour on utterly stupid and futile analysis. However, in the process - which was another benefit - he'd completely forgotten his earlier shock... and he was no longer angry, either.

He stared at the sea farther ahead. The sunlight was glittering on the waves. The scream of gulls could be heard even here. It was a peaceful afternoon, with no danger... Deep inside, Law felt that nothing serious had happened. This day might end just like the previous one, and the previous one, and the previous one. His reactions had been certainly exaggerated.

Back at the only sensible thought he'd managed to brush, though - how was Corazon? He'd got burned in the fire... and Law hadn't cared a bit, only had run to the forest to self-pity. Now he was genuinely displeased with himself, for over last few weeks he would routinely tend to all his companion's injuries, as if he'd obliged himself to. To tell the truth, Corazon didn't need his treatment at all - his every wound healed itself, and very fast, too - but Law would stick to his guns. Since he knew one or two things about medicine, he couldn't stand being around someone with a lousily dressed injury or an open wound. Then again, honestly speaking, he had a vague impression that he did it because, first, he liked when Corazon called him _Doctor Law_ , and second... he wanted to torment him a bit and repay all that 'care' that often made him feel worse... No, he definitely wasn't the nicest person in the world... but now that thought was amusing.

In any case, Corazon had said he'd been alright - and he probably was - but it didn't mean that Law couldn't dress those burns, even if they should heal in two, three days. Law's medical kit should be safe; he'd left it in another room. Besides... Corazon could get into a new trouble even if he only was waiting for him by the forest, like he'd promised. Law knew all too well that Corazon was perfectly capable of hurting himself when just sitting, and often without any own actions involved. In his case, even the most improbable scenario was fully possible. Law's imagination eagerly showed him what kind of predicament his carer could get into. Maybe he'd been attacked by the poisonous spiders? Maybe he'd fallen into a bear trap? Maybe he'd been hit by a branch that had broken in the last storm? Or maybe he'd put himself on fire again, that moron? Someone should really keep an eye on him.

Law got up and began to descend the hill, realising it wasn't that bad: to have someone you could worry about. Upon seeing Corazon sitting where he should sit, he realised that it wasn't that bad to have someone you could return to, either.

"Laaaw!" Corazon beamed at the sight of his, which looked terribly with those blisters. Law would have never thought that Corazon's face could look even more creepy than it did with his normal make-up. "Everything's all right?"

"You better worry about yourself, would you?" Law retorted, relieved at the fact that nothing else had occurred during his absence. Now that he looked closer, he saw that even most of the cloak survived.

"I'm fine," Corazon replied happily.

"What a pity we have no mirror," Law threw bitterly.

Corazon patted his both cheeks and didn't even wince, although Law felt worse just looking. "It's going to heal in two days," the giant man assessed.

Law sighed and went back to the cottage. Corazon followed. It was still wet inside, and the smell of burning must have already permeated every item, but the medical kit was intact indeed. Law washed his hands and left to the yard again. He sat down on a rock and looked at Corazon expectantly. His companion grinned - Law tried not to roll his eyes - and sat down next to him.

"Doctor Law," he muttered contentedly as Law started to apply the ointment that should prevent any infection of the wound.

"Be quiet."

"I'm sorry. I was careless."

"You're always careless."

"Not always."

"Almost always."

"Yeah."

"You should quit smoking."

"I already did!" Corazon replied with enthusiasm. "I threw the cigarettes and the lighter into the nettles. There!"

"I wonder if it lasts longer than one hour this time," Law muttered, recollecting the previous attempts.

"I'm sure it will!"

Law said nothing only moved his patient's face to the left to take care of the other cheek. This side looked worse, but it was still quite a superficial burn in question. In normal person, it would require two weeks to heal; in this freak of nature, it really could take just two days. Corazon's recovery prognoses had always been accurate; well, he'd had over twenty years of experience...

Slowly and thoroughly, Law was spreading the herbal ointment over the man's face, trying to be as gentle as possible. Even if Rosinante, like Law himself, had an unnaturally elevated pain threshold, second-degree burns were always the most painful. He wondered how Corazon never had a single scar after all those accidental self-immolations. Maybe his flesh had a protective layer of some kind? Law had seen the flames licking the man's face with his own eyes... But Rosinante's skin under his fingers seemed completely ordinary, and the only abnormal thing here was his permanent make-up.

Ah, whatever. The most important was that nothing serious had happened this time, either. Law saw himself there was no reason to be concerned. And if it _were_ something serious - he thought with stupid conceit that was so unlike him - it would be his job to cure it. Regardless of the injury, Corazon would always be like new thanks to Law's skills. With _Doctor Law_ around Donquixote Rosinante could rest assured. Everything was and would be under the control. There was no need to panic again, Law had to remember it.

"I apologise, too," he said without really planning it. "I reacted too violently. I'm glad you're fine."

Corazon turned his head abruptly - making Law's slick finger almost gouge his eye out - and stared at him with an utter astonishment. Law averted his gaze, for he couldn't bear that sight.

"You were worried about _me?_ " Corazon asked in a complete disbelief that almost hurt Law. Then, however, he thought he deserved it; after all, he hadn't shown his companion any fondness so far... Maybe it was high time to finally start.

Still, something prevented him from answering, from saying it aloud... and, in the end, he only nodded briefly. Well, it was apparently enough, for the next moment Corazon beamed more than the sun. Taking into account that, apart from red lines and blue wedges, he was now having also green smears on the face, it appeared _even_ more grotesque than usually. This time Law did roll his eyes... but, at the same time, the sight made his chest tickle with a funny and pleasant sensation. Corazon's smile just had such an effect.

"I'm happy," Rosinante stated, as if it weren't obvious. No unhappy person would be able to smile like that. However, in case he hadn't convinced him, he added once more, "I'm happy, Law. Thank you."

Law lowered his eyes and nodded again. Then he wiped his hands and packed his kit. A satisfied patient made a doctor satisfied as well. He wouldn't call it happiness... but such situations, when he felt joy of having performed his task well, made him forget all his worries, if only for a moment.

After those short moments of inner calm, the realisation that he should die soon was so uncomfortable that he almost regretted those minutes... felt they'd been futile, completely unneeded. Even that happiness of Corazon, expressed in his moronic smile and honest words, made him want to live - although he had forsaken the will to live already. That happiness seemed so pointless...

"Why do you care about me?" he asked unexpectedly, his eyes fixed on his knees. "I'm going to die anyway, so-"

Corazon straightened himself up, sending almost visible sparks in the air. "Idiot!" he called. "Don't say that! Of course you're not going to die! We'll certainly find the cure!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Law retorted, casting him an annoyed look. "You're an idiot! I'm terminally ill," he reminded. "Only miracle could heal me...!"

"Then I'll create that miracle!"

Law stared at him in disbelief, dumbfounded. Only Corazon could say something like that... He shook his head, but then Rosinante grabbed him by his shoulders and moved his face close to his face in order to look him in the eye with pressing earnestness.

"Law, you mustn't abandon hope," he said with emphasis. "This world is full of mysteries... of things that occur against common sense or science. Everything is possible, everything can happen. The world is like a book; you never know what is be on the next page, and there may be anything. Law...!" he persuaded, shaking him lightly. Then, however, he stopped and only looked at him. The smile had vanished from his eyes, turning him into a normal, scary man. "I can't bear it when you talk about dying," he added, his fingers digging into Law's shoulder, but it wasn't what hurt him. "It's... it's just not right...!"

"I know it's not right...!" Law called, blinking, for his eyes suddenly stung. "But I can't help it...! What should I do? What _can_ I do? Nothing!" he moaned helplessly. "It's not like... I want... to die...!" he choked and sniffed. He'd said it... and now it was impossible to stop the tears.

Corazon stared at him silently... and then embraced him, crushed him in his arms, almost breaking his every bone. Law pressed his face against his shirt and cried quietly, overwhelmed by the suffering of several years - fear of dying and hopeless acceptance of inevitable fate - that he'd managed to hide deep inside, bury at the bottom of his soul that he'd later forgotten of. It seemed to tear his body into pieces, and yet he could only weep softly. Maybe those strong arms, clasping around him so tight, kept him together and didn't let him fall apart.

"Law, Law...!" We'll find the cure. We'll create a miracle," Corazon said with power, never losing his grip. "You'll live. You'll recover. The world is big and full of the most peculiar things that we don't even know of yet. If needed, we'll sail as far as Grand Line. You'll undoubtedly be cured there. Law, do not abandon hope," he repeated. "You must believe as long as you're alive. You must, Law!"

Law said nothing. Sobbing ceased shaking his body; his head was buzzing, and his throat ached, but his mind, after a short breakdown, was already working again. Yet, he didn't raise his face; he wanted to stay in this hiding, in this small world defined by Corazon's arms and heartbeat. Maybe here, in this safe cover, in this specific hideout, death wouldn't find him...? After all, Corazon could defeat every enemy. It would be so easy to give in to that illusion...!

But, were faith and hope some illusions, too? He'd said he hadn't wanted to die... he'd said he'd wanted to live... and he knew it was truth. Even if it was easier - and it had been, until now - to discard the will to live... now that he'd realised it again, he couldn't resign on it. He couldn't deny it. Then, why should he not believe...? Why should he not have hope...? Not so long ago, he'd admitted it himself: hope couldn't hurt him. Why shouldn't he do like Corazon urged him and believe as long as he breathed...? After all, he was alive, he was still alive - why was he so stubborn to change his life into mere vegetation and awaiting the end? Besides... even if the previous years had been devoid of any sense and filled only with darkness - yes, as if he had consciously decided to die when still alive – then those recent weeks... Those recent weeks had mattered. Oh, not only to him, but to someone else, too. In last weeks, someone else was happy because of him.

Not 'someone'. Donquixote Rosinante. Corazon. Cora-san.

He made Law happy, too.

He clutched his fingers at the heart-patterned fabric. He knew that, had he made this step, there wouldn't be turning back - but he didn't plan to go back. He had no idea whether it was his defeat or victory. Actually, he came to the conclusion, it was probably pointless to think of life in such categories. Sometimes it was better to trust own feelings.

"If you stay with me," he whispered, "then I'll believe... I'll have hope... Cora-san, please, st-"

"Of course I'm going to stay. I promised you that, Law," Corazon said, smile ringing in his words that brought comfort. "I'll stay with you. We're on this journey together, and we have that goal together. The whole world is open before us, and what we seek definitely must be somewhere. We're going to find it together, Law. Find the cure to your illness."

Law nodded, sniffed the last time and moved back. Corazon let him out of his embrace but was still holding him by his shoulders. Law wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked a few times before he was ready to raise his eyes... and when he did so, he almost choked, certain he would have nightmares tonight. Although it was utterly impossible, Corazon's face looked _even worse_ than before, because at some point of his emphatic speech the giant man had managed to start crying himself. It also appeared that some of the ingredients of the ointment reacted to his make-up, for, generally speaking, Rosinante now looked like he'd been painted with poor paints by someone lacking any artistic sense. Or the contrary.

Himself, he wasn't bothered by it in the slightest; his smile was as sincere as always. "And if we aren't succeed... although it's just one chance in a million.. then, Law, I'm going to die with you," he said calmly.

Law stared at him, stupefied. He couldn't possibly hear that... "What d-"

"If I can't save a single kid," Corazon added, ignoring him, "then there was no point in being born in the first place."

All of the sudden, Law was furious. "Moron! Your life is worth much mo-," he started, but quickly corrected upon Corazon's displeased look, "is as important as anybody's. Why should you die with me? What kind of logic it that?!"

Corazon shook his head. "That's what I decided," he said, his voice resolved.

"I don't want you to die!" Law called anxiously, clenching his fists. "Why did you say that? Now I'm going to feel even worse...! Not only I'm going to die myself, but I'll know you will, too... Call it back!" he demanded, but Rosinante only smiled at him. "Cora-san!"

"In that case, you just have to forget all that thing about dying and think only of surviving," Corazon suggested, completely immune to his begging. "Then we'll both have a happy end."

Law snorted and folded his arms on his chest, ostentatiously averting his eyes. He'd forgot that Corazon was as stubborn as himself. "That's... nice that you... care," he dawdled, still looking away, "but dying together with me is overdoing it." He really thought so.

"I told you, I'm not going to leave you, so I'm ready to accompany you to the other side as well," Corazon explained, and something in his voice indicated he had fun, damn him. "So that you're not scared alone."

"I'm not scared," Law replied defiantly. "I'm not a kid."

"Of course you are!"

"I'm twelve and-"

"Twelve is not a kid? Ah, but... it doesn't matter how old you are. I feel like a kid all the time," Corazon confessed happily, "and I'm twice as old as you."

"I noticed," Law replied under his breath... and then realised that no serious mood was possible with conversation like this.

Actually, he didn't feel like getting into it again, so it was a good thing it had vanished itself. He moved the medical kit closer. Concentrating on the mundane problems calmed him. His heart was already beating normally, and his throat was loose again. He would still have time to think of... _those matters_ , there was no need to do it now.

He sighed and looked at his companion. "Come. I'll do it again 'cause you look as miserable as sin."

Corazon was more than happy to give in to his care. Law applied a new layer of ointment, although the final effect was still bad.

"When those burns are healed, you should have a new make-up done," he suggested. "The sooner the better," he added with a sneer.

"I know one place nearby," Corazon replied. "They will even mend the cloak there," he added, lifting one sleeve... or what was left of it after the fire. "It will be like new."

Law nodded; the cloak was important. He swept Donquixote Rosinante's face in one look, before stopping at his bright eyes.

"I won't think of dying," he declared. "So... never cry over me again, Cora-san."

"I have one condition," Corazon replied, never breaking their eye-contact.

Law suppressed another sigh. "What?" he asked with patience he hadn't even expected to have, but then he caught himself, "Why are you making conditions?"

"I want you to smile."

Without a word, Law rose from the rock. He felt like saying, "Over my dead body," but he contained himself in the last second. There had been already too much dying in this conversation. Nevertheless, he turned away to indicate he wasn't going to listen any more and took a few steps towards the fence.

"Laaaw...!" Corazon capitulated after five seconds or so. "It was a joke...! Don't be mad. I mean... it wasn't a joke, you really should smile, but... I'm sorry, Laaaw...!"

Law stopped at the edge of the yard. He stayed like that for a while, staring at the blue sky over his head, then took a deep breath and turned back to his carer, who was sitting where he had before and looking at him with begging in his eyes... and, it seemed to Law, with sparks of a smile as well. Recently, he'd made sure that at least some of Rosinante's exuberant emotionality was a nicely performed act. Since they both knew that, it didn't hurt anyone, and sometimes it even helped. Yet, he sighed and shook his head. It was one of those moments that he admitted he'd almost preferred Corazon as an intelligent mute.

Almost.

'I want you to smile,' he repeated his huge companion's words in his head.

"I'll think of it," he said and, like he'd expected, was rewarded with a wide smile straight from the heart.

It wasn't so hard to believe that one day - probably sooner than later - he would naturally respond to it. Smiling was like yawning... and reflexes usually were formed unawares.

"I'm happy," Corazon said for the third time this day.

"Idiot," Law replied with a feeling everything was back to normal.

For now, it was all he needed.


End file.
